supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith (Ultimate Amalgamation)
A Class Two Demon or Hell-Lord, Lilith was the first demon Lucifer created, and currently rules the Biblical Hell. She is the self-proclaimed "Mother Of All Demons" in a similar manner to how Eve is labelled the "Mother Of All Monsters" in Greek mythology. History Ancient History Lilith was originally human and the first wife of Adam. She refused to submit to him and was therefore banished from the Garden of Eden by God. She wandered the wasteland for an unknown amount of time before encountering the fallen angel, Lucifer, who twisted her soul as an act of spite against God that got him expelled from Heaven. As such, she was the first class-two demon to ever be created, and preceded both the Princes of Hell and the Knights of Hell. Due to her status as the first demon, she is the handmaiden of Lucifer and acted as his foot soldier on Earth after he was imprisoned in the Cage for her creation. 21st Century Originally, Lilith was imprisoned deep in Hell by Melinda Warren, the ancestor of the Charmed Ones. On Lucifer's command, Azazel arranges for her escape through the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. After Azazel's death, Lilith asserted herself as the new leader of the army of demons he'd released and orders them to kill Sam Winchester, her "competition" as Azazel's successor. Using her position as the "Queen of the Crossroads" with ultimate authority over all deals and contracts, Lilith manipulated a desperate Bela with the false promise of freeing her from her deal and had Bela doom herself by pitting her against the Winchesters. Lilith arranged the Colt to be taken from the Winchesters, apparently sending her right-hand man and lover, Crowley, to collect the Colt from Bela, and leaving it in his possession after he had taken it. When Sam and Dean attack Lilith in attempt to kill her and break Dean's contract in order to save his soul from his deal (with Bela having informed them that Lilith holds his contract), she captured them instead and kills Dean in front of Sam by setting a hellhound on him, sending Dean's soul to Hell and attempted to kill Sam, to no avail. With Dean in Hell, Lilith began breaking the seals, starting with her having Alastair push Dean into breaking the first seal. Meanwhile, Ruby manipulated Sam and strengthened his demonic powers on Lilith's orders, preparing him to kill Lilith and break the final seal. Eventually, at St. Mary's Convent, Lilith allowed Sam to kill her and, in doing so, free Lucifer. Despite Lucifer's assurance that he would resurrect her and officially crown her the Queen of Hell, Lilith was left imprisoned in the Empty. Birth of the Antichrist At some point afterward the birth of Jack Kline, Lilith's most loyal acolytes finally located her remains and performed a ritual to revive her from the Empty. Unable to locate Lucifer, the low-level demons of Hell looked towards Lilith for guidance; vengeful over being abandoned by Lucifer, Lilith plotted to use his son to lure him into the open so that she may kill him and his son, seizing the throne of Hell. Personality Lilith is a cold, sadistic, and deeply determined individual who is extremely loyal to the Dark Lord, and is completely relentless and remorseless over any crime she commits. As the very first demoness in existence, she is also a formidable presence with an abundance of intelligence and cunning, though she conceals it with her relatively maternal demeanor, which makes her come across as a truly nurturing and caring facade. Lilith also detested angels and found dealing with them irritating; Alastair claimed she'd kill "a hundred, a thousand" of them if she could. However, Lilith's most defining feature would be her capacity for vengeance - despite her initial devotion to and love for the Dark Lord, she had absolutely no qualms with turning against him upon the realization of his lies, and subsequently played in a major role in foiling his plans. In addition to drinking the blood of newborn babies kidnapped from maternity wards by her "personal chef", Lilith had a habit of feasting on male flesh. Physical Appearance In her guise as Mary Wardwell, Lilith appeared as a Caucasian female in her mid-forties, tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. She preferred clothes in black or dark grey. In her natural human form, she takes on the appearance of a physically wrecked and jittery young teenage girl with filthy pale skin, matted greased hair and raggedy clothing. Her true demonic appearance consists of green skin, skull-studded eyes, no nose, and razor sharp teeth. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Lilith was the first women in existence, as well as the first and eldest demon, predating even the Princes of Hell and Knights of Hell. Lilith was tens of thousands of years old, and has the potential to live indefinitely. * Superhuman Strength and Durability: As the first demon, Lilith was stronger than typical demons, and was capable of easily killing other demons. Lilith also showed an immunity to holy water, and a high resistance to Sam's powers. * Demonic Energy Projection: Lilith could emanate a blast of explosive white energy from her palm that can decimate structures and presumably anyone caught in the way. She had great control over this power, able to prevent it from affecting specific targets whilst destroying others. * Telekinesis: As a white-eyed demons, Lilith was a powerful telekinetic. She was able to temporarily hold the Dark Lord in place long enough to imprison him in Nick's body. * Pyrokinesis: Lilth could burn things by touch and also control the intensity of this power; in one instance, her lips audibly burned Sam's when she kissed him but he doesn't appear to be hurt afterwards. Another instance, a touch from her fingers disintegrates part of a devil's trap. * Teleportation: Lilith had the ability to teleport anywhere on the Earth. * Occult Knowledge: Lilith was knowledgeable of powerful spells, as she was credited for the Rise of the Witnesses. ** Deal Making: Lilith held the contracts to all deals made by crossroads demons and cold therefore break whichever ones if she felt inclined as Queen of the Crossroads. In addition to having held all contracts, Lilith had the authority to make deals of her own. Unusually, she claimed that a deal with her will take a sexual act to seal it rather than the kiss typical to all other demons. ** Dream Walking: Lilith entered the Winchesters' dreams to find and save Jack from Batibat. ** Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. ** Summoning: Lilith often summoned the Dark Lord's astral projection. ** Exorcism: Liltih could pull other demons from their meatsuits and send them back to Hell. Conversely, she could also send demons in Hell to Earth. Weaknesses * Archangels: Archangels are one of the few beings in existence that were capable of smiting Lilith, and instilling a sense of fear in the demon. * Demon-killing knife: While the knife was never used on Lilith, she did appear to show a fear of being around the blade. * Magic: Lilith proved susceptible to the effects of magic, and, like all demons, could be imprisoned within a devil's trap or mystically exorcised. This is inclusive of mystical objects, such as the Colt, Death's Scythe, and the First Blade. * Special Children: Sam Winchester showed an immunity to Lilith's demonic white light, and albeit with difficulty, once he had consumed vast amounts of demon blood, was able to kill Lilith. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation